Pride and Pissed Off
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Magnus Bane has brought Alec Lightwood away on a trip around Europe, but things take a turn for the worst when they get lost, and one refuses to stop and ask for directions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It had been over a fortnight ago that Magnus had decided to steal Alec away, so that he could have him to himself for a little while. Of course they would have the rest of their lives-well Alec's anyways-together, and he wanted to make everyday matter, as well as make each one better than the last. After all, nobody knew what tomorrow could bring, so both Magnus and Alec knew they had to make the most of what they had. Which was each other.

So after deciding to go all mundane about it, Magnus had dragged Alec off to JFK airport, and made him sit on a very long flight to London. Magnus had stated that he wanted to show Alec where he had spent many of his years in the beauty of the rolling hills and cities of England. He had shared his life on paper with Alec, but he wanted to show Alec it in person. So that's what Magnus had surprised Alec with, a round trip of all the places that had significance to Magnus's past.

* * *

The first few weeks of their trip they had taken the EuroTunnel to Calais and Paris, while stopping along at vineyards and wineries along the way. Magnus had enjoyed himself trying and smelling the different wines, but he could tell it most definitely was not Alec's scene. Especially when he saw him scrunching his nose in distaste when tasting the wine, but despite the faces he pulled, Magnus couldn't help but smile and pull him into his side. He couldn't be happier for Alec compensating to what Magnus wanted to do, even though he didn't like it. They sacrificed and were equal in their relationship, Magnus couldn't ask for any better.

_Alec had been drinking a very old red wine, after swirling it in his glass and sniffing it. Followed by coughing and turning to Magnus scowling. He had placed the glass on a nearby barrel top, and folded his arm. _

"_Magnus, all of it tastes like vinegar, or some concoction Isabelle would whip up. How can you drink this?" the owner of the vineyard looked taken back and insulted, after obviously hearing his remark. _

"_No offence, sir. But if you knew my sister and her skills with food and drink, I promise you would agree." Magnus snorted into his glass, causing bubbles in the wine he was currently drinking and began spluttering. Alec came over and hit him with force on his upper back to stop him choking. When Magnus came up from having his hands braced against his thighs, his face was flushed red, and his make-up around his eyes had ran. _

"_Alec, it doesn't all taste that bad, and we all know Isabelle could never make wine. I imagine her version would be mixing bath lotions, shampoo and olive oil together, so no, it definitely wouldn't be nice." Alec laughed and absent-mindedly brushed the pads of his thumbs under Magnus's eyes, catching the stray lines of black eye-liner that had ran. _

"_I'm very sure you're right, but I am not really a wine person. You know that, I'm here because you enjoy it and you like the taste." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into his arms forcefully. He lowered his face so that his voice brushed softly across his cheek and shell of his ear. _

"_I'm sure I know something else in here that tastes better." Magnus smirked as Alec laughed, and clasped his face between his hands. The comparison of skin tone was a comfort now. No matter how different they were, they always found comfort and a home with one another. _

"_Oh really? What would that by?" Alec smirked coyly, and bit his lower lip. Magnus grinned, lifting Alec's face and pressing their lips together. The action was perfectly synchronized and turned much more passionate than should be in a public place. Alec's hands wound themselves up into Magnus's raven hair, while the latter stayed cupping Alec's face. There would of definitely of been an audience-_

_A sudden snapping noise began to put a shroud over Magnus's memory and bring him back to the here and now. _

* * *

Magnus had told him a couple of days ago while strolling around London hand-in-hand that he wanted to take Alec out into the countryside in his car. Alec hadn't even realised that his fiancée even had a car, he had known that Magnus hadn't been back to England for a few decades now. Though Magnus had reassured him that his car was well-kept and was in good shape, Alec kept worrying that they no doubt break down, even though Magnus had said the car was in good condition. He'd been sat in the waiting room of the storage warehouse where Magnus had left him to go and collect his car from his locker. Drumming his fingers on the coffee table beside where he was sat, his thoughts began to run away with themselves once again. He'd wanted to drive when he came to England, since despite being a Shadowhunter, he'd drove in New York numerous times. Though here in the UK, there was one problem. He couldn't drive stick.

The roar of an engine and honk of-what sounded like-an old fashioned horn. Alec got up and made his way out of the door and out into the yard of the warehouse. To be met by the sight of Magnus sat grinning in a black and white Riley RME convertible, one hand on the wheel and the other relaxed across the back of the seats. Alec couldn't deny, the car was a beauty, especially for a classic.

"Are you serious, Magnus? We are in the 21st century!" Magnus laughed and leant over popping the door open for him, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Come on, Alexander. I promise you will enjoy yourself." Alec laughed at Magnus's puppy dog face, and made his way towards the car. After climbing inside and securing his seatbelt, he looked over at Magnus who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What are you grinning at? And just so you know, your puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I just cave on you every time because I love you." Magnus laughed, leaning over towards him and began tugging playfully at his seatbelt. Purposely grabbing his shirt along with it.

"Don't trust me sweetheart? I promise you I am a very safe driver." Magnus purred inches from his face. Alec could feel his fiancée's hot breath against his lips, as well as his own face getting hotter from a blush. He'd also noticed Magnus's hand, which had moved to hold the gear-stick that sat between them.

"I-I trust you. Just come on, if you carry on like this, we'll never get out of the grounds." Magnus laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, and turned the ignition as the car roared to life. All that was left was a cloud of smoke, and the wind whipping his hair back form his face, as they took to the roads.

* * *

The playfulness that had been around all morning between them, making the energy between them perfect and full of happiness had evaporated as soon as Magnus entered the countryside. Roads, small towns and villages weren't labelled the same as they were in the larger cities of the country, which had led to the predicament that Magnus had gotten them into. Magnus had decided to drive the length of the country to show him the York Institute, which was situation in the North Yorkshire Moores. Though that had been a fair few hours ago, considering Alec was most definitely sure they'd passed certain farms, fields and tracks before. Yet what Alec hadn't known until now, was that Magnus was a very proud warlock and would not ask for directions, nor would he use magic to help himself. He was very manly when it came to his driving. _Heaven forbid we ask for directions _he thought.

"Magnus, we've been driving around for hours and I know that you know we've passed that farm about 3 times now. Please just stop and we can ask somebody for directions." Alec stated timidly, he didn't want to be stuck in a car with Magnus when he's losing his mind._ Never thought I'd say that_ he thought. Magnus looked over at him quickly, but Alec noticed the scowl and tension that had built up between his eyebrows.

"No, Alexander. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I will not ask for directions." Alec sighed and slouched into his seat, looking out of the window. He had known his fiancée was a proud man, but this was ridiculous, they were lost and they needed to find help. Within the last 10 minutes they had passed at least 4 farms, where Magnus could of pulled off at.

"Come on, just pull over please. I'll ask for directions, you don't have too if it bothers you that much." Alec could see and almost hear Magnus grinding his teeth together. He couldn't believe such a small thing would piss him off. This was something he expected from Jace, then again everything hurt Jace's pride.

"You are my fiancé. What makes you think I'll let you go ask for directions, if I won't go myself?" Alec glared at Magnus's profile. His hair was blown back away from his face, and his eyes and piercings shone in the sun. Though enough of the oogling, he wasn't having Magnus telling him what he could do, no matter how much he loved him.

"Woah, what makes you think you can tell me that I can't ask for help? You're the one driving around wasting fuel, because you're scared to hurt your pride for a simple question of directions." The next thing Alec knew the car stopped abruptly at the side of the road, and Magnus swung around to glare at him. He couldn't tell if there was hatred of disappointment swimming in his green-yellow orbs. The car was surrounded by fields that Alec had known they had passed before, as well as dirt track leading up to a farm house.

"Alexander, you have no right to shout at me. Yes I have too much pride, I won't lower myself to ask for directions. Nor do I care if I am wasting fuel, it's my money and I'll spend it how I wish. You have no right to tell me what to do." Alec blanched and blushed, then unclipped his seatbelt. He couldn't believe Magnus had just said that too him. _All of this over having too much pride_ he thought. Alec swung the door open, not even checking to see if any other cars were approaching and slammed it behind him, and braced his hands on the window-frame.

"You know what Magnus? You're no freaking better than Jace! You're both addicted to pride. Heaven forbid-" Then he threw his hands up, and stormed away from the car, not even thinking of what Magnus would say in reply. Alec was pissed, in all of his time he'd been with Magnus, he'd never known his warlock to lash out at him like that. He had began taking long strides down the dirt covered farm track that led up to the main house, with fields stretching for miles on either side of him. Despite being away to relax, it was a natural habit to carry at least 3 weapons with him at all times. He pulled out a small dagger and began twirling it between his fingers.

* * *

The farm house came closer and closer into his sights, and Alec took this time to admire how beautiful the British lived. Those who chose to live in the countryside had such a wonderful and free life to live. All the nature surrounding them, with the rolling hills of heather and forests, was something Alec would love to wake up too one day. He'd grown up in the city and Idris, but this was growing on him. Footsteps began scuffing up behind him, disturbing the dirt and creating a breeze of mucky brown air around his ankles. Followed by a hand that was rested upon his shoulder, and Alec did something he never thought he would do to Magnus, he shrugged it off and turned around. Magnus was stood looking at him hurt, with his hands clasped together in front of him. His eyes were glassy with tears that were threatening to escape.

"Alec, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Alec shook his head and clenched his fists, giving Magnus a hard look that he couldn't turn away from.

"You can say you're sorry all you like, but what gives you the right to talk down to me like that? Only a few months ago you gave me the lecture of how much a dick Jace can be because of his pride, yet you are no better. At least Jace doesn't talk down to Clary, so why do I get the joys of you doing it to me?" He made sure his voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke towards the end. He wasn't being the doormat for anybody, he'd done it for his entire life and it ended today. Magnus took a step forward, as he took one back towards a wooden gate that led into the field that was before the farmhouse.

"Alexander, I didn't mean to talk down to you, I am sorry. And yes, I did say that Jace has too much pride, because it's true he does and the reason he doesn't treat Clary like crap is because she will kick his ass." Alec laughed, though it came out with a cruel tinge to it. He spread his arms wide, while Magnus folded his.

"Oh and what? It's okay for you to talk down to me because you think I won't kick your ass. You're judging my character a little too quickly there, Bane." Magnus blanched and opened his to mouth to speak, but Alec wouldn't let him, as he interjected before he could. He knew he was being an asshole, but Alec didn't care. Magnus was allowed to be a dick, so why couldn't he be. _Screw being the bigger man_ he thought.

"No, no. You don't get to say anything. You said enough in the car, you clearly stated that I wasn't allowed to do things for myself, as well as what is going on between us is clearly one sided. The way you spoke in the car, you made out as if I was just the shiny new toy you just acquired and that I was just draining you dry of your time and money. I don't depend on you, I love you. Though if that's how you're going to treat me, why should I bother? Pray tell me!" He gestured between them, and leant back against the fence with his arms folded across his chest. Followed by a pointed look to Magnus to start talking, who had a stray tear trickling down his cheek. Alec had to stand his ground not to go wipe it away.

"I didn't mean to imply that you cannot do things for yourself, I was not implying that at all. And I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but you asking for directions makes me ashamed of myself because my pride gets the better of me. You have pride, but it doesn't get the better of you." Alec watched him take a few steps forward so they were only a couple of paces apart.

"Nor do I want you to think this is a one-sided relationship, because whatever is mine is yours. I love you, and I don't know how you can even say that you are my 'new shiny toy'. You are the most important part of my life, and I love you with every ounce of my being." Alec sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, then looked up at Magnus who was completely and utterly crying. He caved and opened his arms, gesturing him into his arms, to which Magnus came with no delay.

Despite being smaller than Magnus, Alec fitted him against his chest under his chin with no problem as he wept. He rested his face into his hair, and kissed his head, whispering.

"I'm sorry I snapped Mags. You know everything I've been through, I've pretty much been everyone's doormat all of my life, I didn't want you to treat me the same way. When your pride gets the better of you, you are so much like Jace. So now do you wonder why I fell in love with you? Not because you are like Jace, but because you are different. Even if you can't hold your temper and pride, I still love you to the moon and back." He felt Magnus sniffing and breathing in uneven breaths against his-now wet-shirt. There arguments were a frequent event, but even despite it all they went through thick and thin together. Magnus looked up through wet, dark lashes, with his eyes still glistening as he ran his hand across Alec's cheek.

"I don't want you to ever think you're my doormat Alec, not ever. You never will be, I just have a temper and problem of pride, which is my problem and not yours. I have to overcome and get that sorted with myself. If this is your way of telling me you still have the hots for your parabatai, I'm sorry but he's going to have to wait. I intend to marry you and keep you for the rest of my days. I love you just as much as I always have. Even when you will be a part of the moon and stars, scattered across the night sky. I'll still love you then." Alec smiled down fondly, he couldn't help it, not when his fiancée talked like that. Immortality had always been an issue for him-that Magnus would live forever, and he'd one day leave him behind-but when Magnus spoke such sweet words, he knew he could never ignore him. He'd always love him.

"Magnus, whatever problems you have are my problems too, you just have to let me in to help. Shouting at me won't get us anywhere, that just leads us to the whole 'one step forward, two steps back', which I honestly cannot cope with." Magnus laughed and nodded, smiling. He pressed his hand's into Alec's chest, rucking the shirt between his tanned fingers.

"I promise to let you in, if you do something for me?" Magnus had a wicked, yet playful smile on his face, as he looked at Alec.

"Oh and what would that be?" Alec smirked, when Magnus bit his bottom lip, which led to a blush which his fiancée never did. Though Alec liked the look, it made him look all the more beautiful.

"Could you kiss me like you did that very first time in my doorway?" Alec laughed, and leaned down breathing hotly over his ear, smiling.

"Only if you come with me to ask for directions." Magnus tightened his grip on his shirt, and pulled him against his chest.

"Deal." That was all Alec had to hear, for him to loop his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. He put all of his willpower, passion and love into it. Alec was determined to make Magnus go weak at the knees. He was going to make the tables turn and show Magnus how dominating he could really be.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
